Haunted
by ItReallyHappened
Summary: A surreal Glee rehearsal in a possibly haunted mansion.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE - This came to me in a dream last night, the cast were acting as their characters but calling each other by their real names. There are two extra characters 'dream extras' as I like to call them, they are there and to replace them would not make sense. Things change without warning, that's just how it is. Enjoy!

...

The Glee cast are waiting in the dining room of a large country mansion house after a dance rehearsal. Lea and Dianna are relaxing on the sofa, Kevin is laying on the floor near the fireplace where Naya is weaving thin plaits into Heather's high pony. The rest of the cast is sat on or around the huge walnut dining table. Grace and Mark are bored.

"How long until we shoot? It's really cold in here and it smells like old people!" Grace announces.

"I dunno," Mark says as he spins around on the polished wood surface "Darren and Chris don't usually take this long to finish a shoot, I dunno what's holding them up. More importantly, i don't know what's holding _them_ up."

He pointed above his head at a wine rack. One hundred bottles suspended from the ceiling, each one using up one space in the rack, each one seemingly unsupported. Grace clambered onto the table.

"I bet it's just glue or something on the bottom, look" she reached for the neck of the bottle of chianti.

"Girl, what do you think you're doing?" Amber shouted "those bottles are _covered_ in dust- they must have cost a fortune! The owners will be _pissed_ if we drink those"

"I'm not going to drink it! I want to see what's holding them up!" Grace replied, changing her mind about touching the bottle. Kevin jumped onto the table to get a better look, inspecting the bottles from every angle.

"They're literally just hanging there, what's up with that?"

"Dude, it's got to be magic! This house is totally spooky. It's a dark magic wine rack! Voodoo!" said Chord.

"Is there a lion in there?" asks Heather, seemingly to the fireplace itself. Nobody takes any notice as all eyes are on the wine rack, Mark and Grace trying to wrench the bottles from the ceiling, Dianna and Lea shouting giggled encouragement from the sofa, Jenna clambering onto the walnut table now creaking under the weight of intrigue.

"I don't think so!" came a muffled shout from inside the chimney. A loud thud and a cloud of dust revealed Lili who had been climbing the chimney, looking for lions. "I saw a film once and there was a lion in the chimney but I think we're okay."

"Maybe there are unicorns in this one." said Heather, turning to face the soot covered girl.

"Maybe. Or chameleons. There could be a million chameleons in there and i would never know."

"Like unicorns."

"What?"

"Unicorns can camouflage themselves. Not that I've seen it. No one has, that's the point."

"Oh."

"Lili! Back me up here! they're messing with unimaginable bad stuff!" Chord shouted across the room "Voodoo, dude! Possibly even Hoodoo!"

"What? No way! That is bad. What's going on? Are we drinking? I don't like white..." Lili's voice disappeared into the chaos as she sidled closer to the table.

"Hey, what's say you and me leave these losers to their weird snooze-fest and go explore this creepy old house?" Naya quietly asked Heather.

With a last look at the chimney to check for unicorns, Heather agreed and they stealthily crept out of the dining room.

Out in the hall Naya and Heather crept almost silently around corners, listening out for members of the crew, stepping over cables and equipment, trying their best not to giggle, not to be found. They press their ears against each door listening for signs of life. Small noises and chatter betray who the doors are concealing and the pair quickly skips on, their white trainers padding across thick carpet. Quietly around a corner, to another closed door, they stop, listen. "This one." Heather pulls Naya into the room, shutting the door behind her, a soft thump, the sound of her hand fumbling for a non-existent light switch. "I think we're in the closet" she whispers, reaching out for Naya in the dark.

Heather heard the crash just as she reached the dining room door. She and Naya had stomped and stumbled back down the hall, tripping over cables thudding into walls. Not a single person had emerged from the rooms they had so cautiously slipped by just a few minutes ago. Naya leaned heavily on Heather's shoulder, one hand clutching the back of her head. A red liquid seeped out from under the door as Heather grabbed the handle. The acidic stench stung their eyes, the floor was claret and glass, shrieks and gasps leapt around the table top. Chord stood by the table soaked from the waist down in the wine that had splashed up as the bottles struck and exploded against the flagstone floor. Jenna was at the edge of the table, crying with shock.

"What did you do?!" Mark was shouting.

"Me?! You were the one shaking the thing! You did it!" Grace shrieked back fiercely.

Dianna was huddled on the couch clutching the bottle she had caught just before it had landed on Lea's head. Lea, wide eyed, noticed the Cheerios uniformed girls stagger in. "Naya! Heather, what happened? Are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dianna was huddled on the couch, clutching the bottle she had caught just before it had landed on Lea's head. Lea, wide eyed, noticed the Cheerios-uniformed girls stagger in. "Naya! Heather, what happened? Are you okay?" She and Dianna splashed their way across the room to help Naya back to the couch.

"How did this happen? Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Lea, calm down, I'm fine. Me and Heather were... exploring and I don't know, I guess I bumped my head." she looked at the hand that had been clutching her head, it was slick with blood.

"Jesus, it's like a horror film in here." said Dianna, noticing Naya's bloodied hand "Here, just sit down, let me see" she carefully parted Naya's hair to locate the wound "hey, it's no so bad, just a scratch and a nasty bump, head wounds bleed like a bitch. I'll clean you up."

"Guys!" Ambers voice bellowed over the background din, they were still enveloped in the wine rack drama. Chord was trying to squeeze some of the liquid from his jeans, Kevin was picking up labels and grimacing "I mean, how much could a Montrachet 1978 be anyway? a hundred bucks?"

"It was you!"

"Er, no it wasn't, you're the one that wanted to know how it worked!"

"No i wasn't!"

"I told you, Voodoo! You went and ticked off some hoodoo wine queen or something, and now-"

"Hold up! Naya, what happened?" Amber bustled over. Grace and Mark's squabbling stopped at once, as did Jenna's juddering sobs, and everyone leapt from the table and crossed the room. Concern bubbled among them, wine sloshed beneath them.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Is it her head?"

"She could have concussion"

"Mark, could you get me a first aid kit and some warm water?" Dianna said, reluctant to leave her patient's side.

"Sure thing." he sprinted from the room.

"I'm okay! I'm okay, really! I just fell, that's all." she shot a very brief, sheepish glance at Heather.

"We were dancing, out in the hall and she slipped on some of the cables and fell backwards, I think she hit a doorknob. It happened really quick, i didn't see." Heather clutched Naya's hand "Should we call a doctor?"

"No! Oh god, no! This is so embarrassing. I'm okay, really." she smiled reassuringly at Heather "but seriously though, you guys need to sort _this_ out" she motioned vaguely with her free, bloody hand at the room at large "what did you guys do?"

A rabble immediately erupted and the group was once again distracted.

"You rattled the thing!"

"You touched the bottle!"

"At least we know there are no chameleons on the floor"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, because they would be covered in wine"

"What?!"

"VOODOO!"

"Did you see what happened?" Lea asked Dianna.

"No, I was talking to you and then suddenly there was a wine bottle aimed at your skull!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way!"

"No problem. Good thing I have cat-like reflexes"

A comforting hand-squeeze and a meaningful stare passed between Heather and Naya. A weak smile played on Naya's lips, she still wasn't certain about what had really happened, it had all been too dark, too fast. Just then, something drew her eye across the room, and as she turned to look, so did Heather. She felt Heather's hand twitch in hers; Lili was watching them intently, interest obviously piqued. "I'll talk to her" said Heather.

"Do you think she knows?"

"I'll talk to her, Don't worry."

As Heather got up and walked towards Lili, Darren and Chris entered the room, mouths agape.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?"

"Don't ask" said Grace fretfully "Ryan is going to have a fit when he finds out"

Chris toed a couple of the labels closest to him, reading the labels "You realise you just destroyed a small fortune, right?"

"So I know you're like Harriet the Spy with everything and I know you think there's more to Naya's accident but there really isn't. Please don't look into this, just leave it alone. Do you actually draw on your feet? I always thought that was kinda weird, like, that would really tickle."

"What? Oh, um, no, I don't, I mean, um," Lili had been staring into space, thinking about cookies when Heather had walked over interrupting her internal doughy monologue. She looked at Naya, Mark had just delivered the first aid kit. "she tripped, what more is there to know."

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

The very next day Lili and Grace were in their local market, picking out something for dinner.

"I can't believe how well Ryan took the wine bottle fiasco yesterday, I thought he was going to fire us all!" chirruped Grace.

"I know right? What about this?" Lili presented what she had picked out from the cooler.

"No, too heavy. I fancy something light and… colourful"

"Oh yeah, sounds good. Do you know what I can't believe about yesterday? Santana. I mean what-"

Lili was cut off by three extremely excited teens who were literally bouncing on the spot behind Grace "Omg hi, you're Grace! You're my favourite!"

"Oh, hi! Yeah, I guess I am! How are you guys doing today?" Grace was always excited to see her fans. She would sign anything put in front of her, she soaked up the attention. Although Lili loved her fans just as much as Grace, she was always a little nervous. Today was easy, it always was when Grace was there. Today she joked along effortlessly, signed a few autographs and told a few white lies about what the next season had in store. The fans bounced away happily and Lili got right back to what was weighing on her mind.

"Santana." Grace turned back to the shelves. "It's weird right? What happened there? As if she tripped and did that much damage, I would have believed it of Brittany but, you know, Santana isn't exactly clumsy. She's poised!"

"Ha, yeah I know what you mean, it was kinda weird. I mean, I guess, you know, I was really in shock from the wine bottle thing, I wasn't really paying attention." Grace still wasn't really paying attention, she was seriously considering their dinner options. "Do you actually think something weird happened?"

"Well, just after it happened Brittany approached me and told me not to look into it. Until then I hadn't even questioned their story, why would I? I was thinking about pasta shapes. And then, when I got home a couple hours later I got some odd tweets from some Brazilian kids implying that Brittany and Santana were up to something. One even said that they had met with someone or something, I don't know it's confusing and a little cryptic. I don't know how these kids know so much I mean, one time they told me my next storyline before I even had the script it's like they are psychic-"

"Or really good at guessing." Suggested Grace.

"yeah…" Lili nodded thoughtfully.

"Hey, Grace! Lili! Hey!" Mercedes appeared from behind a clear plastic curtain.

"What you doing in there? That's for staff!" Grace exclaimed in a theatrical whisper.

"I work here when I'm not filming, I count the fruit, touch the vegetables, that sort of thing."

"Oh cool, I always wanted to do that." Lili said with real enthusiasm.

"Come on through I'll show you the baskets." Mercedes beckoned them through the curtain into what looked like a large airport hangar. There were huge barrels of crushed ice, meats hanging from hooks, crates bursting with vegetables and in the corner was a large pile of what looked like silver glitter. "You guys looked like you were talking about something pretty serious, everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I was just telling Grace, wait, I'll show you the messages." Lili removed floppy disk from her pocket and positioned it so both Mercedes and Grace could see. "here, look"

_'__Brittana sneaking. Blood congeals as lies conceal. No one is speaking.'_

_'__Tall man creeps away. Escapes struggle in darkness. Secrets are eaten.'_

_'__Extra teeth in mouth. Bloodied man stole fast away. I saw him running.'_

"Jesus, Lils, what does it mean? Why are they all haiku?" Grace looked down and shuffled her feet on the concrete floor. "Why are they sending you these messages? I didn't get any, did you?"

"Nope, no creepy poetry for me." Mercedes seemed pleased about that.

"Do they think you know something? You weren't there! If they had really seen this they would know that you were in the room with us, not with Britt and Santana!"

Mercedes turned around, counting the various hung meats. There were fish scales on the floor that sparkled curiously in the dim light.

"So, wait, did they say they were in a closet? What does that mean? Why would they be in a closet? Do they mean a real life closet or a poetry closet?" Grace was becoming transfixed with the floor, drawing patterns in the scales with the toe of her trainer.

"I don't know, but here's what I think happened- blah blah blah, blah blah blah."

"Blah blah?"

"Blah blah blah."

"Blah!" Grace laughed nervously.

"Blah blah blah blah. Blah!"

"Blah." Mercedes confirmed.

"Blah."

"Blah blah blugherag everils neerts?" Grace got straight to the really important questions, as always.

"Flarops hi harrop, greshill."

"Nocrub indro ta tae arew?"

"Vre."

"Ud rejik, pol hi faks gakeks bith arew!"

"Mm."

"Well, I guess we'll never know for sure. Mercedes, we gotta go. How long until you are finished counting? Come have dinner with us."

"Yeah, we're having mojitos." Lili bent down and added a daisy to Grace's floor masterpiece.

"We are? Oh yeah, actually, good call. We should get some chips too."

"Sounds great you guys, but I never leave here anymore. Hey, if you want you can go out the back door. That way all the stuff you want will already be at your apartment and you won't have to carry it home."

"Thanks Mercedes, you think of everything."

They hugged goodbye before Lili and Grace hustled through the mountains of shiny fish scales towards a large concrete archway. As they stepped outside, the scales turned to snow and the two girls raced to their apartment in ten long strides.

Falling gaily through the door they slumped onto their couch, suddenly noticing the mojitos in their hands. Grace's glass was very pink and Lilia's was very green. They both had curly straws, they were both happy.

"That shortcut was super handy! Mercedes sure is a great sorceress!" Grace slurred a little "Now, how are we going to find out what really happened to Santana?"

Lili reached into her very green glass and pulled out a blueprint of the mansion.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said with a drunken wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's head throbbed as she sat on the floor of the Laundromat. She watched her red and white Cheerios uniform fold around in itself, twist around her favourite old sweater and envelop a stray sock. The rhythmic thumping of the machine formed an erratic beat with her head.

As she stared into the drum she tried to conjure yesterday, to remember what had happened as she stepped into the darkness, what had happened to make Brittany lie to her. Try as she might she could remember no more now than she had this morning; something hard slamming into the side of her head, waking up sprawled on the floor, warm liquid trickling down her face and Brittany looking… was that look anger or terror? Santana couldn't be sure, but she was certain that she saw Brittany drop something heavy before helping her up. Did Brittany cause her harm? Santana could hardly entertain the thought, but then what would make Brittany lie to her like that? Why would she try and convince her she had hurt her head when she fell down?

Suddenly, she ripped open the dryer and pulled out her soggy uniform and laid it out flat on the black and white chequered vinyl floor. Carefully, Santana gripped the front of the shirt and gently lifted it, creating a damp tent beneath her hand. The shirt snapped back to the floor with a wet slapping noise and left Santana with a thick red ribbon between her fingers. She smiled serenely and pulled the ribbon from the shirt, the ribbon extending almost four feet in length. She arranged the ribbon in a line, from the centre of the shirt towards the open door. The deep red created a vivid contrast to the floor. Santana repeated the process, pulling ribbon after ribbon from the middle of the uniform and laying them out with practiced ease. She hummed as she worked, the lights dimmed, darkness fell around her, blanketing her. She stepped back and admired her work, fourty eight ribbons, arranged like the skeleton of a spiders web.

Santana stepped onto her uniform and lay down. Everywhere around the web was dark. She could see nothing past her outstretched fingertips and above her there was no ceiling, only millions of dust motes flitting between light and dark. She lay there for a long time, sinking into a trance. After a while her hair began to move. Tendrils snaked from her head and grew longer and longer. They intertwined with the ribbons, braided together, until Santana was lying on a soft net of her own dark hair.

With her eyes shut tight, she flung herself onto her side. As she did so the nets sprang upwards, smothering her, and disappeared through the floor. In the Laundromat only a large circle of light remained, centred on a single red thread.

Santana was suspended above a vision of the previous evening in a cocoon of hair and ribbon. She watched with meditative concentration as the door to the closet opened. There was no sound as the vision of Santana walked in. She passed through the wedge of light coming from the hall and as Brittany turned to softly shut the door she was engulfed in darkness.

In her cocoon, Santana focused her mind to adjust to the dark and it took a couple of seconds until she could focus on the scene below. Herself and Brittany were wrapped in an embrace, kissing passionately, Brittany's hands pulling Santana's body tight to her own. Santana watched herself push Brittany against a wall, watched Brittany's legs wrap around her waist, watched her own spine start to lengthen. The vision of Santana was morphing, growing lager, taller, flickering between substance and black vapour. Brittany's face contorted with confusion, her eyes widened with recognition, with horror.

The closet became darker, the air thickened. Santana could hardly see Brittany now, she could just make out her legs thrashing at the being, her arm scrabbling for something on the shelf behind her. The darkness felt almost solid and for a few seconds Santana saw nothing. The door opened, a black figure staggered out into the hall, Brittany stood panting in the light. She turned her back to door as it closed, absentmindedly dropping a small, dented paint can to the floor. She cried out as she spotted Santana slumped on the floor, and quickly bent to help her.

From the ceiling, Santana watched herself being urgently but tenderly lead from the closet. She waited a few minutes in darkness just in case anyone or anything returned. Nothing did. With great ease she rolled onto her back, the netting aiding her movements as if it was an extension of her muscles. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath. The hair and ribbons fanned out once more into a circle and began to disengage from each other. Santana was pulled through the ceiling in a slow, fluid motion, followed by the ribbons and tresses which disappeared as if submerging in water.

As Santana returned the through the vinyl checkerboard floor she sat bolt upright and gasped violently for air. Emerging from her trance she reeled at what she had seen, the panic kicked in and she had to concentrate hard to control her breathing. Her hair returned to its usual length, the ribbons snaked back into the threads of her uniform and Santana sat cross-legged on the floor of the suddenly bright Laundromat.

"Honey?" a large lady in a polo shirt put her hand gently on Santana's shoulder "honey, are you okay?"

"Yes" Santana panted, looking frantically around her, trying to remember where she was. "yes I'm fine, I just, I have to… I need to go." And with that she snatched up her warm damp uniform and ran for the door. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart as she pelted down the street towards school. If that thing was what she thought it was, she had to find Brittany. Before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

As Santana was struggling up the hill towards the castle, Lili and Grace were already stumbling around drunkenly inside.

"SHHHH!" Grace giggled as Lili walked into a table and apologised profusely. "where do we need to go? Which way?"

"I don't know, the map is upside down. It would be a lot easier if we could get on the ceiling." She rolled up the map and used it as a telescope, scanning the vast entrance hall. "Let's just go this way" she said, marching to her left and nearly colliding with a suit of armour "sorry."

"Can you hear that? Is that… jazz music? It is! Someone's here!" Grace's eyes widened, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "shh, shh!" she yanked Lili to the ground and, crouching as low as they could, they both peered through the doorway.

Rachel was sat in the middle of a large burgundy sofa with a large glass of burgundy wine in her hand. Next to her, leaning with her back against the arm of the sofa was Quinn. Her legs were casually resting on Rachel's lap and her cheeks were slightly rosy from the alcohol. "Are you sure nobody lives here?" Quinn drawled in her smoky voice, "What if we get caught? I mean, we are being kind of noisy…"

"Positive." Said Rachel as she leaned forward to place her wine glass on the table "people live in other parts of the castle but there's no way they'd hear us, they're too far away. This part is deserted at night. They say it's haunted, that's why no one will sleep here."

"Hey, it's okay," Lili whispered "it's just Quinn and Ra-" but Grace, intently watching Quinn, had quickly clamped her hand over Lili's mouth.

"Ohh," Quinn leaned forward and pulled Rachel closer "I don't plan on sleeping tonight" she smiled seductively and closed the gap between them, kissing Rachel full on the mouth.

Lili's mouth fell open in shock. Grace turned to face her, eyes wide in disbelief 'what the…?' she mouthed noiselessly. They both crawled past the doorway as quickly and quietly as they could manage. When they were safely out of sight they stood up to full height and began running down the hall, the luxuriously thick carpet absorbing sound of their footsteps. "Stop, stop, Grace!" Lili grabbed her by the shoulders "I need to know, Grace."

"What?" Grace looked bewildered.

"I need to know, what we just saw in there, I need to know if that was real-life or fan-made!"

Grace's eyebrows rose in the middle and she shook her head solemnly "I don't know Lils, I just don't know."

…

Santana had finally reached the castle door. She was filthy with mud from the climb and her clothes were soaked through from the storm. As she stepped past the heavy wooden door all sounds vanished. She clicked her fingers next to each ear. Nothing.

A small way down the hall she spotted a rolled up piece of paper left in front of a doorway. She sauntered over to investigate. Standing in the doorway she unravelled the large scroll of paper, stretching her arms wide and obscuring her view of the room before her. "Blueprints?" she mumbled to herself. Or did she think it?

A glass shattered and sound returned in a rush. Panicked gasps and jazz music emanated from behind the blueprints and Santana released her hold on one side of the scroll. The paper curled in on itself and revealed a flustered and embarrassed looking Rachel Berry kneeling next to a sofa, clutching a cushion to her bare chest.

"Berry, what are you doing?" Santana said, exasperatedly.

Rachel blushed and opened her mouth as if to reply. Slowly, Quinn raised her head and peered over the arm of the couch "Hey, Santana." She said. Rachel turned an even deeper shade of pink.

"You know what?" Santana held up her hands in submission "This is none of my business." and clutching the blueprints she strode off forcefully down the hallway.

Behind her she heard the two girls start giggling and Rachel let out a cry as if Quinn had suddenly tickled her. Their laughter faded out and Santana grimaced; the thought of Rachel Berry doing the nasty made her stomach turn.

She walked and walked down the hallway, the disconcerting asymmetric pattern on the carpet seemed infinite. She felt like she was going around in circles and had the hallway had not been so straight she would have been sure of it. All of the locked doorways she passed looked the same, a suit of armour stood guard every ten feet on her left, a potted plant every ten feet on her right. Had she stumbled upon some kind of boujee Limbo?

After what felt like an hour's walk, the air suddenly became thick and hot. A heady aroma of fresh mint invaded Santana's senses and a bright light consumed part of the hallway some distance from where she stood. Shrill, chaotic laughter and a loud, throbbing hum emanated from its center. Santana took a steadying breath, shielded her eyes with her hand and tentatively continued towards the light.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you didn't hurt Santana?" Grace asked Brittany.

"Of course I didn't hurt her!"

"Well, why did you tell me not to spy on you then? Because honestly, I wasn't gonna until you did. I was thinking about yogurt. Why is it even called yogurt? Nobody knows." Said Lili, distractedly as she continued building the world's longest daisy chain. The three girls were sat in the middle of the meadow, laughing and drinking and decorating each other with flowers; Grace had about thirty daisy chains covering her face and several larger blooms wedged into her hairdo. It was raining, yet the grass they sat on remained dry; the meadow was so hot that the rain evaporated a few inches above the ground and formed a low mist.

"Okay, so we snuck out of the room to make out and we didn't want you all to know."

"We already know you two make out all the time, everyone knows you make out all the time, it's even on your Wikipedia page." Said Grace through the mounting blooms.

"We have a Wikipedia page?"

"Yeah, I made it!" Grace mumbled as best she could as Lili wrapped yet another coil of flowers around her head.

"Grace, you look like a princess."

"I know!"

"Well, anyway that's it, that's the mystery." Said Brittany before reaching over Lili for the bottle of Rum.

"No. It's not, the Brazilian kids saw a man." Lili was back to picking daisies.

"That was me."

"you're a man?" Grace readjusted the daisies so that they would no longer impede her ability to drink.

"only when I am being sneaky." Said Brittany with a wink.

"hmm" Lili hummed agreeably. Just then she heard giggling coming from the meadow behind her and she turned to find the source. There she saw a thick swirl of mist and Rachels Berry's floating head. "hey, loo-" she began.

"Santana! Hi!" Grace shouted "come join us!" she smiled and waved frantically.

…

Santana stepped into the trimming light of the corridor and emerged into the misty meadow. The mist to her left undulated and in a brief clearing, Santana saw Rachel and Quinn.

"Hey, Santana" Quinn said with a smile.

"What the hell, are you two just making out all over the damn castle?"

"Pretty much!" they laughed. Santana strode towards the three girls who were now throwing flowers in her direction and beckoning her to join them. When she was two steps from them Santana raised her knife to face height, her face contorted with rage and she lunged at Brittany. Grace shrieked, Lili jumped in front of Brittany and Santana plunged the knife into her chest. Lili gasped and fell to the floor. Grace screamed through the daisies, Santana stumbled backwards with a stricken look on her face and Brittany stood up and smiled.

"Look what you did." she smirked "You killed her."

"I-I-I-I didn't, I didn't mean to, I- " Santana's eyes widened. Grace was stuffing flowers into Lili's wound, mumbling comforting words and animal facts.

Lili watched silently from the floor as Brittany moved towards Santana, her arms stretched out imploringly. A dark shape caught her eye as it stepped out from the trees on the edge of the meadow. A tall, dark, skeletal figure loped towards them. The creature was pitch black and glittered as if made from the night sky. His skin seemed to be completely detached from his bones. It moved fluidly with his long stride, gathering and dispersing from his dark skeleton with every step like a thousand angry flies. He circled Brittany and Santana, caressing them, drawing them closer together. Neither of them seem to notice his presence and as they drew closer and closer Lili saw him enter the two girls in a frenzied swirl of movement. His skeleton disintegrated and he moved in and out of them as if he were vapour, filling their heads, poisoning their blood. Santana's eyes grew dark, her lids drooped and she kissed Brittany forcefully.

Grace sobbed a little as she tried to stop the blood rushing from Lili's heart. Quinn and Rachel ran towards her, they had heard her her screams.

"What happened?" Rachel gasped. None of them seemed to be able to see the dark creature. Lili watched silently as it infected the two girls, her vision was fading, Grace's sobs started to echo in her ears. Suddenly the creature surged from the Brittany and Santana and roared up into the sky, a great swirling tornado of black vapour. Santana turned with a vicious smile on her face, her pinkie lined with Brittany's. All at once they rushed at the girls. Santana plunged her blood smeared knife into Rachel's neck, cutting off her scream, before turning on Grace. Brittany giggled manically as she held her hands around Quinn's neck and waited for her lungs to give up. Lili's ragged breathing finally gave out as she watched the two cheerleaders skip away, covered in blood and laughing giddily.

Sometime later Lili sat up. She looked over and shook Grace's shoulder. "Grace. Gracie, wake up." Grace groaned and looked at her.

"Noooo, I don't want to go to work today, I died." she said sleepily before resignedly propping herself up on her elbows. Lili crawled over to Rachel, crawling through the pool of congealed blood and daisies they were lying in. "Rachel, get up."

Rachel did not respond. Lili waddled over to Quinn. She was cold, staring up at the sky. "I guess they've already gone." She said to Grace. "Nice of them to wake us up, hey?" She closed Quinn eyes gently.

Grace licked a spot of blood from the side of her mouth. "It tastes like candy floss!" She said happily, before licking some more off the side of her hand "So what should we do now that we're dead?"

"I dunno. Wanna go see if Mercedes wants help counting stuff?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Hey, we could roll around in those fish scales and see if we turn into mermaids!"

"Omg yes, great idea!" Lili agreed enthusiastically.

And with that, Lili and Grace walked away into the sunset, covered in each other's blood and chattering mindlessly.

"Do you think she'll mind that we're dead?"

"Nah, Mercedes is cool."


End file.
